Remnants
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Remnant, a world where the forgotten remainder of our world's souls live. Where they have a second chance.
1. Redder Than The Reddest Roses

**Kibo - Hi, I'm back with another story. Now I do realize as of late my stories have been... Crappy. Nah, that's putting it too lightly. Grotesque. That's better. Anyways, I don't expect anyone to read this or even read any of my stuff ever again, which, I understand completely. But I want to re-connect with what got me into writing in the first place; To tell a story. So I'm not even going to check for reviews anymore. They are appreciated, but my life isn't going to revolve around them like it used to. I'm going to tell a story, and if nobody likes it, I can't say I didn't try my best. **

** The following story is a theory I came up with a little while back. Basically, Remnant is a parallel version of our world, and everyone in it has either died or forgotten their reality. The only things left of them, is a small remnant in our world, and when they are born into Remnant, at the exact right place and time, they are born with a symbol necklace around their necks. **

** So I present you with chapter one, Red Like The Reddest Of Roses. **

** Enjoy :)**

**...**

Spring, it's the birth of a new life. The time where creatures get a second chance. Then summer comes along and everyone's on their feet, living life, enjoying the world, since it is so warm and beautiful. Fall comes, and things get colder. Creatures then are forced to face the cold of winter. Winter either kills them, or weakens them until spring, where they get a second chance. The roses lose their beauty during this season, which I guess is why I always hated it. I never liked the cold it seems to strip the world from lovely things. Fall took Summer away, and winter took away the roses.

It was a cold February day. That's the day when I met her. It was so bitterly cold, I don't understand how she didn't drop dead from freezing sitting out on the porch step of my house. I remember I wasn't too happy with her presence. I never really liked talking to people.

_"He- Hello, who are you?" I asked as the breeze nipped my nose. She wasn't dressed practical, wearing shorts and a tee shirt in the cold with flip flops. _

_ "Yang, why?" the girl responded, looking up from her hands at me._

_ "Are you looking for something?" I asked._

_ "No, I live here now, I just don't want to be inside. I don't want them to take my lighter," Yang flipped a lighter in the air and caught it in the palm of her hand, lighting a small flame and staring at it. _

_ "Why do you have a lighter?" I asked._

_ "Because... Because I guess I like the way the flame looks. Did you know if you burn a daddy long legs, they making a sceaching sound?" Yang questioned. _

_ "Uh... No," I narrowed my eyes at her. She was such an odd girl. "I'm telling dad that there's some weirdo on our lawn."  
>"Go ahead, you ain't gonna get the response you want," Yang rolled her eyes and began to play with her lighter again. <em>

I remember running to Dad, telling him about Yang, who was on our lawn. That's when he said it.

_"Ruby, look, it's a complicated situation, but she's your half sister and she's living with us now, end of story," Dad concluded._

_ "Why? We don't even know her," I whined. " I don't want to share my room with her."_

_ "She doesn't have anywhere else to go, her mother's gone and her step father's in prison. I'm her only shot at the moment, so she's staying with us whether you like it or not," Dad growled._

_ "Well why can't somebody else adopt her?" I spat._

_ "Because I might as well be her dad when I am her dad, now stop your little attitude this instant."_

_ "Mom!" I shouted. In came running my mom, who sighed._

_ "Ruby, look, Yang's staying, whether you like it or not. I'm sure if you give her a chance, you can get along with her, she's a very nice girl," Mom assured. _

_ "I told you I was staying here," Yang smirked, flipping her lighter once more._

_ "SHE'S GOING TO SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE!" I exclaimed._

_ "Stop being so mellow dramatic, she's was just toasting a marshmallow for a snack," Mom groaned. _

_ "Want one?" Yang held out her hand, in her palm was a slightly browned marshmallow._

It took a long time to get used to Yang, but despite our rather... Odd meeting, she ended up being really nice. Odd, but nice. But she never let go of that lighter, the reason why, I'll never know, but we ended up being friends after awhile. Time went on, soon, I turned ten, and Yang turned twelve. That's when mom died. I never really knew what happened, but Yang and I weren't allowed to leave the house for a whole month after that. Yang freaked out at first, hiding in the corner of our room with her lighter. After a few days, she went back to her normal, so we tried to find ways to pass the time. Yang read to me a few times, and it gave me the idea of how to get out of the house for fresh air.

_"This isn't a good idea, Ruby," Yang grabbed my arms and drug me away from the window. I looked at her with pleading eyes, unable to take the stale air anymore._

_ "Come on! Dad will never find out!" I assured. _

_ "No, if you don't land right, you could die," Yang reasoned._

_ "But I'll be careful!" I exclaimed._

_ "Ruby, please, reconsider this!" Yang begged. I shook my head before giving her a reassuring hug._

_ "I'll be super duper careful and even bring you back the cookies in that girl's wagon for us to split. We can have something other than icky stale bread for once," I smiled. Yang sighed._

_ "Fine, but you have to be as careful as careful can be, I don't want to be all alone in here," Yang said, putting a hand on my shoulders._

_ "I promise, now let's go get ready," I enthused, running to my dresser and pulling out several scarves and tied them together. Yang lowered the rope out the window as the wind picked up a blew through the chain of garments. I grabbed onto the scarf rope and began to climb down when it gave way. I quickly grabbed Yang's braided hair and held on for dear life. Yang growled._

_ "That hurts!" Yang hissed at me. I didn't dare let go though._

_ "Lower your head down to the window," I instructed. Yang huffed before doing as I told her, lower me to a position where I had a chance of reaching a ledge. I sighed before looking up at her. Her hair in a braid might reach the ground, but it wasn't long enough for me to safely get to the ledge without swinging myself there._

_ "This might hurt," I whispered. Yang rolled her eyes._

_ "Just do it, you're already dangling over the side of the roof," Yang said. I set my feet against the side of the house and used it to push off and get some momentome to land on the ledge. Yang yelped just as I let go and took a few strands with me. I climbed on to the ledge and waved at her. Yang rubbed her scalp before looking back at me. I looked over to see a string of Christmas lights dangling off the ledge. I took the chance and climbed down that. I ran to where the cookies were being kept, grabbed a few boxes and began to climb back up. I grabbed onto Yang's braid again when I heard the door open. Dad began to yell and came running over the window to see me holding onto Yang's braid with a box of cookies. _

_ "YOU WANNA GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! WELL GO AHEAD, LET ME HELP YOU!" he yelled, pulling out a meat cleaver and chopping off Yang's hair. I began to fall, it must have been quicker than I thought. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as my life flashed before my eyes. I hit the ground, getting tangled in the thorn covered rose bushes. I looked up to hear muffled sobs and screams and then looked the side to see a pool of liquid redder than my favorite rose._

And now, I wait. Remnant, it's a world where the forgotten, the no longer existing exists again. But only remnants of them, thus the name. It's a fresh start. I can't see much of it yet, but visions are getting clearer every day. In fact, I hear voices, clear as a crystal, talking to me. But as this world gets more clear, the more fuzzy my memories get. It won't be long until I can't remember anything.

...

I no longer know who I am. I just know the people holding me in their arms must love me. I stare at them, trying to figure something out, but with no avail.

"Hello there, little miss Ruby," a lady smiles at me and lied my head on her shoulder. I guess, this is it, I'll learn in time, but for now, I need to rest my brain.


	2. The Prettiest Snowflake

_**Chicago, 1869**_

_** Wir schafften es, dorthin zu gelangen, die Vereinigten Staaten, aber ich dachte ehrlich, kann es einfacher sein würde. Wir haben noch nicht bekommen unser Geschäft auf einmal gesetzt, Sorgen, wir werden unser Geld verlieren. Vater Sorgen, ich hoffe, dass sich die Dinge in Ordnung. Ich hoffe nur, dass Mutter-und Winter sind in Ordnung im Himmel. Ich wünschte, sie könnte den schönen Gewässern gesehen haben, als wir fuhren in oder fuhren mit dem Zug nach Chicago mit uns. Aber das Schiff hatte wenig medizinische Versorgung, und ich glaube, dass Gott nannte sie nach Hause für einen Grund, eine Ich werde nie verstehen, muss aber akzeptieren. Oh, wie ich vermisse Mutter und ihre hausgemachten Kuchen! Wie ich vermisse Winter-wie wir benutzt, um außerhalb zusammen im Schnee während der Weihnachtspause spielen. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte die zwei von ihnen mit mehr Respekt behandelt, wenn sie noch am Leben waren. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein besseres Kind. Ich will nicht diesen Fehler mit dem Vater. Ich werde die beste Tochter immer, perfekt eben sein. -Weiss Schnee**_

_** We managed to get here, the United States, but I honestly thought it'd be easier. We've yet to get our business set up once more, I worry we'll lose our money. Father worries, I hope things turn out ok. I just hope that Mother and Winter are ok in heaven. I wish they could've seen the beautiful waters as we sailed in or rode the train to Chicago with us. But the boat had little medical supplies, and I guess that God called them home for a reason, one I'll never understand, but must accept. Oh, how I miss Mother and her homemade pastries! How I miss Winter the way we used to play outside together in the snow during Christmas break. I just wish I had treated the two of them with more respect when they were alive. I wish I had been a better child. I won't make that mistake with Father. I'll be the best daughter ever, perfect even. **_

_** -Weiss Schnee **_

_ "Weiss, zug (Weiss, move)," Father said, grabbing his suit case and beginning to walk towards an unpleasant looking apartment. I followed him, shivering in cold as Heinz scurried alongside me, his fur covered in greyish snow. Nothing like the beautiful snow covered meadows of our old home in Germany. We owned a bakery in a little town in Germany, but Father wanted us to come to America to join with our other family. You see, he wishes to spend time with his sister, Gertrude, before she passes. Gertrude lives in Chicago with her second cousin, Otto. Her husband passed on in a factory accident a little bit ago. _

_ Heinz began to sniff a man selling bread. I grabbed him and cradled the Schnauzer puppy in my arms. _

_ "Vorsicht, Heinz (Careful, Heinz)," I whispered to him. He yiped at the man when he turned around to face us._

_"Be gone, Street Rat!" the man hissed. I backed away a bit, a little intimidated before looking around for Father. I wandered the streets with Heinz in my arms for a while, before I finally found Father, standing in front of a rather large estate. _

_ "Weiss, das ist Tante Gertrude Nachlass, benimm dich, wirken wie eine nette junge Dame (Weiss, This is Aunt Gertrude's estate, behave yourself, act like a nice young lady,) " Father instructed. I nodded my head, my mouth agape in awe at the large home. _

_ "Ja, Vatter (Yes, Father)," I responded in amaze. You'd think a queen lived there. _

_ "Gut, ich habe plane, die innen mit Ihrer Tante eingeggangen wird (Good, I have plans to discuss with your aunt)," Father concluded, knocking on the door. A spindly maid opened the door and allowed us in. Aunt Gertrude was reclined on the sofa, waiting for us. _

_ "Herzilch willkommen, bitte sitzen (Welcome, please sit)," Gertrude greeted us. I was thankful she spoke German, I barely know any English, only simple words. _

_"__Grüße__, Tante __Gertrude (Greetings, Aunt Gertrude)," I said, walking over to where she was sitting and placing myself in a nice chair, Heinz napping in my lap. _

_ "Otto, zu kommen, Sie benotigt werden ( Otto, come, you're needed)," Gertrude called. Suddenly, a young man dressed in a fine suit came down the stairs._

_ "Ist sie dast (Is this her)?" Otto asked, looking at me. I quirked an eyebrow._

_ "Bin ich, wer (Am I who)?" I asked._

_ "Weiss Schnee," Otto uttered._

_ "Ja, ich bin. Warum (Yes, I am. Why)?" I questioned, rather confused._

_ "Ich dachte, Sie sagte, sie sie eine Frau, nichet ein kind (I thought you said she was a woman, not some kid)," Otto glared at Gertrude._

_ "Wie bitte! Ich bin dreizehn! (I beg your pardon! I am thirteen!)" I exclaimed. _

_ "Weiss, kummere dich um deine maneiren (Weiss, mind your manners)!" Father yelled. _

_ "Er rief mich an ein kind (He called me child)," I crossed my arms and pouted. _

_ "Sie ist alt geung, das versichere ich ihnen (She's old enough, I assure you)," Father turned to Otto._

_ "Alt geung fur was (Old enough for what)?" I asked._

_ "Gut, ich glaube, sie tun wirst (Fine, I guess she'll do)," Otto said in an irritated voice. _

_ "Was ist los (What's going on) !" I exclaimed._

_"Sie werden heiraten, Otto (You'll be marrying Otto)," Father responded._

_ "Entschuldigung (Excuse me) !" I jumped out of my chair, waking up Heinz, who yiped. "Es tut mir leid, Heinz (I'm sorry, Heinz)."_

_ "Dies ist nichet zur diskussion (This is not up for discussion)," Father snapped. _

We must have argued for hours, but I wasn't going to give up my dream. I ran away, grabbed Heinz and ran. I hid in the depths of the city, watching the snow fall and listening to the busy people.

...

A year past and I was working twelve hours everyday and barley getting enough to eat. Everyday, I'd work my cold fingers to the bone and nearly fall asleep while working. I actually did once or twice, in which I nearly got fired, but I was told that if I worked hard, I could achieve anything in this country, so worked I did.

_"Weiss, we need you to work overtime," my boss, a tall man with a fine coat said. I simply nodded, I was lucky to even have a job. "Good."_

_..._

I grew sick though. Really sick. I worked though, I tried so hard, but there's only some much a body can take before it collaspes.

_I walked though the blizzard, trying my best to get back to a small hovel I created for shelter, but I could barely move. It was so bitterly cold I fell to the snow covered ground. I shivered violently, this was the end of the line. I curled into myself for warmth as the storm raged on. Suddenly, I beautiful, Germany worthy snowflake fell and touched the tip of my nose. That was the last thing I saw, and by far the most beautiful. _

_..._

Remnant, as it gets more clear, my past gets more fuzzy. This Remnant must be pergatory and these grim, they must be demons. I'm almost afraid to be born into this world of destruction, what will happen to me?

...

I'm a blank slate. I know nothing but this massive house. One, I intend on exploring one day. I squirm a bit in my blanket as a maid picks me up and craddles me.

"Hello, miss Weiss."

Weiss Schnee...


End file.
